


company

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and where they got the fabric from who knows, clarke is stupid when she's drunk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i found you sleeping on my balcony when i went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get here we’re eighteen floors up’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	company

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible at endings, i also never edit lmao. might continue to an actual, lengthy chapter fic but who knows. 
> 
> raccoonexes.tumblr.com

Lexa grumbled and rolled onto her side, away from the sharp beam of sunlight that cut through the bedroom window and directly into her eyes. She grabbed at the pillow next to her and covered her head, hoping to get at least a few more hours shut eye before she had to get up and go to the gym. Just as she began to drift back into a glorious sleep, a shrill beeping sound shocked her back into awakening. Lexa groaned loudly, throwing the pillow across the room (she didn’t bother to look at what it hit when she heard a loud clattering sound) and slamming her hand on her phone to turn off that god awful noise. The sheets laying across her moved with her body as she slid out of the pristine white bed and they crumple onto the floor. Lexa pressed her feet against the cool wooden floor and stretched her arms out as she yawned loudly before dragging one of her hands through her hair and standing up.

Not the worst way to wake up, but certainly not a great way to start the day.

She grumbled as she trudged across the room, only pausing to pull a large black sweater that fell just above her knees to cover her otherwise underwear clad body. Lexa pushed the door open and moved into the kitchen, instantly a small white puppy raced up to her and began scratching at her legs. “No, Echo. Not now.” . She flicked the switch on her kettle, grabbed a large empty two litre soda bottle and filled it up to the brim with tap water so she could water the flowers before she had to head off.

Lexa walked over to the balcony door with the bottle in hand, opened it and was instantly hit with the very fresh smell of flowers laced with the very pure scent of morning dew. In the middle of the city and 18 stories high, the smell of air that was fresher than the smell of a manky alley was hard to come by and Lexa was thankful for the flowers that took over most of the space of her balcony. She glanced a look at the city below and grinned. Even at 6:30am the city was bustling with people starting their day. 

Lexa began watering a pot of large purple flowers, their petals aching and arching towards the morning sun, then moved on to a set of bright orange flowers with hard stalks that stood up straight like soldiers. Then she went rigid, swung around and held her half full bottle up as if it were a weapon as soon as she heard the muffled groan behind her. Then she looked down and was hit with a wave of concern and confusion at the blonde person who was lying sprawled across the balcony and how did she not see her?

“Hey, you.” Lexa aggressively called as she watched the girl sit up instantly at Lexa’s voice, however the movement seemed too fast and she bought a hand to her mouth and breathed deeply to quell the feeling of nausea she must be feeling. “No vomiting on my balcony. There’s a perfectly good bathroom inside.” She growled, not moving from her overly tense stance.

The girl lowered her hand, then raised it again to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up to Lexa. “I’m sorry. Shit. I’ve completely forgotten your name, god I’m so sorry.” The girl rambled however Lexa noticed that she made no move to stand up. Probably because of the enormous hangover she must be facing. 

“You won’t remember my name because I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself. What’s your name, stranger?” Lexa asked curiously, lowering her tense stance ever so slightly though still watching the girl with glaring eyes. She didn’t miss the way the girls face fell and her face drained of colour.

“No way… Oh you’re kidding me. I’m so sorry, my names Clarke and I have no idea how I got here. Where am I?” Clarke seemed genuinely apologetic and she instantly raised herself to her feet at the realisation she was on a stranger’s property.

“Well, Clarke. I have no idea how you got here either, as you are about 18 stories high on my balcony and I lock my front door each night which is also guarded with a very ruthless security system.” She didn’t mention that her ruthless security system was her Pitsky puppy, Echo, who seemed to bark at anything in her line of sight.

Clarke groaned loudly, “Look, I’m really sorry, I’ll leave right now. This is so embarrassing oh my god.” She dragged her fingers through her messy hair and rubbed at her eyes, effectively smudging her dark mascara which was already a disaster.

Lexa smiled and lowered the bottle completely, relaxing a lot more at this girl’s reaction. “No, it’s fine. I’m actually very curious as to how this happened. Would you like to come in for breakfast?” She asked the girl, no… Clarke, feeling like she could trust her at least for now - and oh well, Anya would just have to train with Gustus today.

Clarke beamed at her, “Yes, please. You are a saint, uh…”

“Lexa. My name’s Lexa.”

_____

Lexa panned the pancakes onto hot plates, smiling over at Clarke who had washed herself up while she had gotten dressed and made pancakes. She looked on the verge of drooling at the breakfast. Clarke caught Lexa’s eyes and grinned back, sipping on the glass of water she had in hand, long gone were the painkillers that she had chugged back earlier. She watched Lexa make the final touches to the pancakes by adding sliced strawberries and a scattering of blueberries and icing sugar over top. Then she moved to sit beside Clarke at the counter and slid the plate of pancakes over.

Clarke instantly dug into the pancakes and groaned loudly at the taste, closing her eyes in satisfaction. “Damn, Lexa. Do you have cocaine in here or something?” She asked, shoving another large slice into her mouth. 

Lexa laughed at the comment, “Thank you, but no I do not have cocaine in here, unfortunately.” The blonde hummed in amusement. “So, how do you think you got up to my balcony?”

Clarke blushed at the reminder of how she had ended up in her positiong, “I literally have no clue. It’s like… Ridiculous, I swear.” She chewed through the last of the pancake she was chewing then swallowed, stabbing another slice onto her fork, “I think I might have some intel on my phone, which is completely dead. You don’t happen to have an iPhone charger do you?”

Lexa shrugged, “I am an avid user of Samsungs, the superior phone. However, my ex may have left one hanging around. I’ll grab it after breakfast.”

Clarke nodded and they fell into silence as they ravaged the plate of pancakes in front of them. Lexa noticed the ungodly amount of syrup that Clarke was pouring over her pancakes but didn’t comment, just smiled and continued to chew at her own.

_____

“I do have an iPhone charger. It is your lucky day, Clarke.” Lexa said, handing the charger over to her and jerked her hand back quickly at the feeling of their hands skimming against each other.

The girl grinned, “Thank you, very much.” Then went to the nearest place to plug her phone and charger in while Lexa moved to sit on the sofa in front of the T.V. Clarke stood up and sat down next to her. “What were you even doing up at 6:30, Lex?” 

Lexa snorted at the question, realising that her own phone would be blowing up with angry messages from Anya or Gustus or Nyko or Indra. She didn’t care, not when it meant she got to have breakfast with a gloriously stunning blonde girl no matter how odd the circumstances were.”I was going to go to the gym for training, then spend my day doing god knows what.”

Clarke groaned, “Oh no, I totally interrupted your schedule, I’m really sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. My friends are saying that I need to stop being such a gym nut, I guess you were a really good reason to stay at home.” Lexa said, grabbing at the remote, completely oblivious to the connotations of what she had said and the reddening bloom that spread across Clarke’s cheeks. She leaned back into the couch and flicked on the T.V to Netflix. “Wanna watch Mean Girls?”

“Obviously. Y’know, you seem a little bit like Janis to me.”

 

“I’m going to try and take that as a compliment. What makes you say that? The flaming rumors of my homosexuality or my total punk rock looks?” Lexa questioned bumping Clarke’s thigh with her foot as she settled back into the sofa more. “Interestingly enough, the rumors are trumors and my punk rock looks are awesome.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the new found information, “You’re a lesbian?”

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, what looked like shock took over her face. “Uhm, yeah. Uh, sorry… If that freaks you out or anything?” She tried to backtrack, not wanting to overstep her boundaries with the gorgeous blonde. She was surprised to see Clarke laugh as it was the least expected reaction.

“No need to apologise Lexa, I’d be a hypocrite if it freaked me out. I am bi, don’t freak out.” Clarke chuckled and watched Lexa deflate visibly, “Now turn the movie on, wei-” Her words were cut off by the buzzing sound of her phone finally charging enough to function. She glanced a look at Lexa and they both smiled, “I guess it’s the time of truth.”

Clarke scrambled off the couch to grab her phone, took it off the couch and then jumped back next to Lexa, this time with her phone in hand. They leaned in close together to look over the screen as Clarke unlocked it.

“I’d say start with text messages. See if you sent anything to your friends?” Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded and clicked on the Messages app. She hadn’t sent too many drunk texts which she was thankful for. She quickly tapped on the name labelled “Sexiest Fucker Alive” and scrolled through the messages.

Clarke:  
baaaaAbyyyy where u

 

Sexiest Fucker Alive:  
oh my god clarke where are you

Clarke:  
im on a roof. lights!!!!1! city!!

 

Sexiest Fucker Alive:  
that means nothing to me. are you with bell?

Clarke:  
can i date bellamy? hes hot.

Sexiest Fucker Alive:  
i will kill you both. goodnight babe, hope you dont die tomorrow. 

“Sexiest Fucker Alive?” Lexa questioned.

“My best friend, Octavia Blake. She stayed in with her boyfriend. But this means I was with Bellamy.” Clarke proceeded to tap on the name, “Less Cool Blake Sibling”.

Less Cool Blake Sibling:  
Clarke is on the roof! She’s fucking crazy, dude.

Clarke:  
rong person dumba$$

Less Cool Blake Sibling:  
oops. that was for raven

Lexa quirked her eyebrow, “Interesting. Also vaguely frightening.”

Clarke nodded, “Very. I’ll hit up Raven.”

Best Mechanic/Engineer/Human Alive:  
did u make it home safe?

Best Mechanic/Engineer/Human Alive:  
clarke. where tf are you?

Best Mechanic/Engineer/Human Alive:  
i have amazing videos of you but theyre useless if youre dead or abandoned somewhere. reply asap.

Best Mechanic/Engineer/Human Alive:  
oh my god no one knows where you are. im gonna call the cops

Best Mechanic/Engineer/Human Alive:  
okay im giving you a few hours. ANSWER.

Quickly Clarke tapped the phone icon and the phone started ringing. She hit speaker. Almost instantly, the girl called Raven picked up. “Where the fuck are you Clarke?”

“Okay, so I’m with Lexa-”

“Lexa?”

 

“Shut up Raven. I’m with Lexa, who I met this morning. On her balcony. 18th floor balcony. I have no idea how I got there. Any clue?”

“Yes. You’re safe right? Okay, well, I have videos of you from last night. They might help… A lot. I’m sending them now.”

The phone went quiet when Raven hung up and Clarke looked to Lexa with a sheepish smile.

“You have interesting friends Clarke.” Lexa commented with a smile and Clarke nodded with a sigh as she waited for the video to come through. Eventually it did and she clicked on the first one. 

The video looked dark, the only thing you could see was the faces of Clarke and a shaggy haired boy who Lexa assumed was Bellamy. She also recognised the flickering light that was on top of the buildings roof.

“We’re here bitches! Okay, Bellamy what am I doing?” Clarke asked into the camera of the phone.

“We are going to lower Clarke down onto the penthouse balcony. She is going to steal… All the flowers!”

Lexa gasped at Bellamy’s confession and glared at Clarke who shrugged innocently. The video ended there and Clarke clicked to the next one, which thankfully was lit up with the torch of the phone. However Clarke looked very precariously tied up in sets of knotted up ropes and fabrics. She groaned as she watched herself walk towards the edge of the roof with Raven rambling on about something in the background. The focus of the video was on Clarke sitting on the ledge in a makeshift harness while Bellamy and some other boy (“That’s Murphy.”) grasped at the rest of the rope.

“Raven here! The boys are going to lower her down. We’re getting those flowers.”

Clarke groaned loudly, “I can’t look.” She turned her head away from the phone and handed it to Lexa who continued to watch as Clarke buried her head into the crook of the other girl’s neck. If Lexa was uncomfortable, she didn’t say anything.

Clarke heard Lexa gasp at something that happened in the video and groaned again. “I hate myself so much.”

And then the phone was back in Clarke’s hands and she was pulling away from Lexa. “What happened?” She asked her, locking her phone and sliding it back into her pocket.

“Well, they lowered you down. Then they started calling your name once you were on the balcony and you said you were fine, but then you tugged on the rope and they dropped it. Your friends abandoned you on my balcony.” Lexa explained. In most other situations she would have expected the girl to be angry but she just laughed. 

“I want to know where that harness went in all honesty.” Clarke stated which drew a smile out of Lexa who nodded and hummed in agreement. Clalrke glanced down at her phone and gasped, “Shit, it’s 8:00? Oh, I have to go. I have classes to attend and all that crap.” 

Lexa stood up, “That’s fine, thank you for staying Clarke. It was very nice to meet you.” She offered her hand out to help Clarke stand up and the girl took it with a smile.

“Likewise Lexa. Maybe I can get your number? I kind of owe you for breakfast.” Clarke asked, her smile becoming slightly shy and she looked up into Lexa’s eyes.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Lexa said, walking towards the door and gesturing for Clarke to follow. She grabbed a pen on the way and then tugged at Clarke’s arm before she could leave. Lexa scrawled her number on the inside of her forearm drawing a light laugh out of her. Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled brightly.

“Guess I’ll see you around then.”

“Yea, see you around.”

_____

So maybe Lexa’s house had been invaded by a gorgeous drunk girl in the middle of the night. And maybe said drunk girl was on a mission to steal her beloved flowers. And maybe this drunk girl had absolutely stolen Lexa’s heart instead but was that a bad thing?


End file.
